Forced
by Variety Fanfictions
Summary: The Daleks have taken control of the TARDIS and captured Rose and The Doctor. They need a Time Lord's child to complete their plan and there only seems to be one Time Lord around. They are stuck in a cell with a simple but difficult order from the Daleks, to procreate.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and the doctor were in the TARDIS flying towards some unknown destination. Suddenly, there was a jolt and the TARDIS changed direction, hurtling into space. It threw both of them on the floor.

Rose stood up saying ''What was exactly was that, Doctor''

''I have no idea'' he said rushing to the control board.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and started whirring it about the panels.

''This makes no sense'' he said still working

''What is it?'' Rose asked

''Something from the outside changed the direction of the TARDIS, and we are heading to coordinates that are just empty space'' he said tapping the computer screen.

''Well try merging the underlying signal with the secondary coordinates'' she suggested

''Good thinking Rose'' as he typed out something on the computer

His face suddenly went blank and turned into fear, as he looked at what truly lied at the destination.

''What is it?'' Rose asked as she walked over to the screen.

Her mouth fell open when she saw the giant ship on the screen.

''What is that?'' she asked

''Rose that is the Dalek Mother ship and we are heading straight for it'' the doctor replied.

''But I thought they were all destroyed in the time war, you killed them!'' she yelled.

''I thought I did too but some must have survived'' he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Three seconds to arrival'' a voice said from the TARDIS speakers.

They both looked fearfully at each other as the TARDIS landed inside the heart off the Dalek fleet.

''Rose I think they can get inside because they have the weapons to change our course so just-''

At that moment the door flew open and three Daleks came in pointing their weapons at both of them.

''Rose just do whatever they want'' the Doctor said

''THE FEMALE WILL PROCEED WITH US'' THE Daleks said in their metallic voices

Rose walked out with the Daleks to some unknown place. Six more Daleks entered to collect the Doctor.

''YOU WILL PROCEED WITH US DOCTOR'' they told him

The Doctor walked out with them to some place on the ship.

Rose was walking with the Daleks to a cell in the hull of the ship. ''What do you want?'' she asked the Dalek to the right.

''EVERYTHING WILL BE CLEAR, QUESTIONS ARE NOT PERMITTED'' the Dalek answered

They led her to a cell with a small cot and left her there.

Meanwhile the Doctor was dragged to a similar cell that of Rose's.

''DOCTOR WE COMMAND YOU TO GIVE US YOUR SONIC SCREWDRIVER'' they said

He put it on a tray and they closed his cell door. He kicked a wall as they left he had absolutely no plan and the fact that the Daleks kept them alive was a really bad sign. His thoughts turned to Rose and where she might be.

Rose was trying to find a way out but there was none. The Daleks came back to her cell three hours later. ''COME WITH US FEMALE'' they commanded.

She followed them to a larger cell clearly meant for holding two people. The bed was a lot larger and thicker than the last one. This room was built for two people using as little space as possible. She sat down on the bed and started trying to think what they were going to do her and the Doctor.

The Doctor was also collected three hours later by the Daleks. They walked down the hallways past other cells and rooms. They turned and there was a rather large cell at the end.

He walked in and saw Rose sitting on a bed, she looked up and relief flooded her face.

''Doctor'' she said

''Rose'' he said

They ran to each other and the Doctor pulled Rose in for hug. They hugged firmly for a few minutes. Then he parted with her and held her at arm's length for examination.

''They didn't hurt you did they?'' he asked

''No I'm fine'' she said

He smiled at her then he searched the walls and saw a intercom. Nine shouted at an intercom on the otherwise featureless metal wall, "Why haven't you killed us, eh?! That's all Daleks ever do! Kill! But you've kept us alive..." He turned to Rose. "And they've kept us alive... Rose, this is bad, this can absolutely not end well..."

Rose tried to stay strong, but cringed as a harsh noise rang out from the loudspeaker. A Dalek's voice soon followed, "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR. YOU ARE A TIME LORD. THE ONLY WEAPON AGAINST A TIME LORD IS A TIME LORD."

Nine sprouted a smile that ran all the way across his face. "You're stupid, you know that? Really stupid. There are no more Time Lords! You should know that better than anyone! Didn't your commander ever tell you that?"

The intercom paused, then replied, "THEN ONE WILL BE PRODUCED."

The smile fell from Nine's face. The door to the prison cell slid open with a mechanical whir, and three Daleks entered. The first was different from the others, with a chrome finish. "YOU WILL PROCREATE."

Rose hurried forward and placed her hand on Nine's shoulder. "Doctor, what exactly do they mean by procreate?"

Nine put his arm in front of her and took a step back. "You can't. She's not a Time Lord. The child wouldn't be a Time Lord."

The Dalek merely replied, "IT WILL SUFFICE."

Nine turned slowly to face Rose, her resolute face starting to show signs of fear. He quickly swung back to the Daleks, "And what if I refuse? You can't exactly force us to have children."

The Dalek replied, without missing a beat, "THEN SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED AND A REPLACEMENT WILL BE FOUND. HOW MANY LIVES WILL END BEFORE YOU GIVE US WHAT WE WANT, DOCTOR?"

Nine turned again to Rose. "Rose, I can get us out of here alive, but we're going to need to do what they want first. I'm sorry, but as clever as I am, I can't figure a way out of this."

Rose took a step toward him and gently placed her hand on his chest. "I understand. And, well, it's not ideal, but I can't say I haven't been looking forward to this..."

Nine continued to stare into Rose's eyes, but he spokes to the Daleks. "You can leave now. We'll do what you want. Just... Just leave us alone."

The Daleks reversed, leaving the way they came in, and the door slammed shut once more. The intercom briefly buzzed back to life. "PROCEED, AND YOU WILL BOTH KEEP YOUR LIVES."

Nine raised his hand to Rose's cheek. "You're right, this isn't ideal. But, Rose Tyler, I swear, I love you. When we get out of this hellhole, I promise, I will never let anything hap-"

Rose didn't let the last word leave his lips as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped both of his hands around her waist and kissed her so hard it hurt. Still kissing he took his jacket off and threw it behind him.

They fell onto the bed in their intimate embrace. This wasn't either's first time but the Doctor was going to make sure that it wouldn't be their last.

He opened his mouth to make a comment but Rose said ''shut up'' before he could and kissed him. He unzipped her jacket and threw it to the side. His undid four buttons on her shirt then kissed her collar bone. He felt her sigh singing into his very being as he started to get hard.

She reached for his shirt and peeled it off his body. He wasn't exactly muscle man but he wasn't a twig either. She ran her hands over his chest and pulled him down for another kiss.

He took her shirt and peeled it off her body as well. He then kissed her stomach, abs, sternum chest, collar, neck and mouth. She sighed his name against his mouth and then he lost it. He started to take off her bra and their kisses became more desperate.

She grabbed his belt and pulled it off, and then she threw it across the room. He didn't even bother to unclasp the bra he just tore it off. He cupped her left breast and kissed her again.

She pulled his pants down and they dropped to the floor. He took her denim jeans and tore them from her body. Those dropped to the floor too.

They were both only in their underwear now. He traced his fingers up her thigh and spine kissing her mouth as he did. He traced his fingers back down her spine and removed her underwear. While she was enjoying the bliss of his touches he was looking up and down her body taking in her beauty.

She took the rim of his boxers and pulled them down. They were both completely exposed now. Rose kissed the Doctor biting his lip as she pulled away. He looked into her eyes for permission, she nodded at him.

The Doctor pushed into her gently and she moaned at the closeness of him. The Doctor let out a short breath, to him she felt so good. Rose tightened her walls around him and the Doctor started thrusting into her. Her back arched each time he went in. she completely gave all control to him. She just wanted him and nothing else.

Her nails found his back and raked down it, that made him groan and pick up speed. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him better access. She gripped the back of his head and looked him in the eyes.

They could feel themselves reaching the peak. Rose threw her head back against the mattress and groaned really loud and gave in as well as the Doctor. He spilled himself inside her, making her feel extraordinarily warm inside. He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

''That was, fantastic'' he said

''Do you know any other adjectives?'' she asked jokingly

''I'm afraid not'' he said as she snuggled closer to him.

They fell asleep like that, but only for two hours. A harsh noise wrang through the room as the intercom buzzed to life. "THAT WILL BE SUFFICIENT. THE DATA WILL BE ANALYZED AND THE HUMAN FEMALE WILL BE TAKEN FOR EXAMINATION."

The doors opened, and the three Daleks returned. "YOU WILL COME WITH US, FEMALE."

Rose furrowed her brow as she locked eyes with Nine. He nodded slowly. "They won't hurt you." She got up and redressed, then followed the Daleks silently. As she passed the threshold of the room, she turned to Nine.

They stared directly at each other, possibly for the last time, and Nine spoke, "Rose Tyler. I love you." The door slammed shut. "I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked down the hallway with the Daleks not knowing what to expect. She reached a room with a white light coming from the bottom of the door.

''PROCEED FEMALE,'' the Dalek behind her commanded

She opened the door and the light was so bright she nearly tripped backwards. She walked in and saw what appeared to be Dalek nurses and doctors. She was in a medical bay, and they were going to, she gulped slowly, examine her.

She turned around and faced the Dalek ,''no way, no way am I doing this!'' she shouted at it.

''IF YOU DO NOT PROCEED THE DOOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED,'' the Dalek announced

''You can't exterminate him, you need him'' she said

''NEGATIVE, WE NEED ONLY YOU NOW THE DOCTOR IS ONLY A DEVICE TO CONTROL YOU,'' it explained to her.

''Fine,'' she said walking in to the medical bay

The door closed behind her and she squinted her eyes around the room. ''THIS WAY FEMALE,'' a female voice said.

''No way, the Daleks have females?,'' she asked stunned

Rose followed the Dalek to a steel metal table and she lay down. The cold metal shocked her arms and legs. The Dalek came out with a needle and she started to squirm and get off the table, but there were metal clamps around immediately. The Dalek poked the needle in her arm and removed a vile of blood, it went away and returned five minutes later.

''TEST RESULTS COMFIRM PREGNANCY IS POSITIVE,'' said the Dalek.

''Ok,'' Rose said trying to keep her breathing normal. Then the Dalek took out a silver vile and injected her with it. The vile was labeled life form monitoring device.

''YOU WILL PROCEED BACK TO YOUR CELL,'' the Dalek instructed.

Rose followed the Daleks that led her here back to her cell. When she reached it she found the doctor fully dressed with his head in his hands. The cell door opened and Rose ran inside.

''Doctor!'' she yelled as the door slid shut behind her.

''Rose!'' he said.

They embraced once again and kissed. This took Rose aback a little because she was so used to the Doctor keeping his distance physically. The doctor noticed this and pulled away.

''Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?'' he asked very concerned.

''No Doctor, I'm just not used to you kissing me when I walk in the room,'' she explained.

''Oh, ok,'' he said rubbing the back of his neck.

''Doctor-,'' Rose tried to say but was interrupted.

''How did the examination go?'' he asked a little skittish.

''Um, well, I'm pregnant,'' she admitted a little nervous.

''Right well um, that's good,'' the Doctor said.

''Doctor I'm not ready to have a baby,'' she sobbed.

Rose started hyperventilating and getting dizzy. A Dalek opened the cell and shot a dart out. It made Rose dizzily immediately and she reached at her back to pull it out. When she got it out she fainted. The Doctor caught her before she could fall.

''What'd you do that for?!'' he yelled at the Dalek

''SHE WAS INTERFERING WITH THE OFFSPRING'S OXYGEN SUPPLY ACCORDING TO THE LIFE FORM MONITERING DEVICE,'' it explained as it exited.

The Doctor looked at the unconscious Rose in his arms. She looked so peaceful asleep. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on it.

He then crawled in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The Doctor fell asleep with Rose in his arms.

He woke only a few hours later to find Rose muttering in her sleep. The doctor pressed two fingers to her temple to see what was going on. He saw flashes of gold that were the Bad Wolf. He heard laughter and saw a child with blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful then he realized Rose was using the time vortex to see their child. He snatched his fingers away from her temple and looked at her in real life. Her skin was glowing slightly and slowly getting brighter. She was reabsorbing the time vortex somehow.

''Rose wake up!'' he yelled.

But then he realized she had been drugged and she wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. In a few minutes her mind would burn with her body. The cell door slid open and the Dalek saw the glowing Rose.

''Wake her up!'' the Doctor screamed at the Dalek.

''DALEKS HAVE NO CHEMICAL TO REVIVE CONSCIOUSNESS,'' It explained.

The doctor leaned down and touched his two fingers to her temple and whispered,'' I'm sorry Rose this is going to hurt a lot.''

He pushed with all his telepathic force into her mind and woke her up. She woke up screaming and gripping the sides of her head.

''Shhh, it's ok Rose,'' he said watching the glow fade from her skin and her eyes go from gold to blue.

''Oh god Doctor, my head hurts,'' she said crying.

''I know, I know I had to wake you up by force, you were absorbing the time vortex again,'' he said looking worried at her.

She laid back down and rested her head. Then the Doctor turned to the Dalek.

''You will never ever knock her out again, do you understand?'' the Doctor told the Dalek harshly.

The Dalek didn't say anything it just turned and left, the door sliding back in place behind him. He laid back down with her as her breathing evened out.

Quite a few hours later they woke up again ready to face whatever the Daleks had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

''Doctor, how long does a Time Lord Pregnancy take?'' Rose asked.

''Well since the situation is a metacrisis, about eleven months,'' the Doctor responded.

''Oh, that's a really long time,'' Rose said.

''Yeah I know but everybody gets to keep their lives if we go through with this,'' he tried to explain.

One Month Later

Rose was just barely starting to show she had just the tiniest roundness to her belly.

Two Months Later

Now she had a real roundness to her and it was sort of a glow the doctor would regularly listen to the baby.

Three Months Later

Rose had just felt the baby kick in her stomach. The doctor rushed over at her gasp and asked her what was wrong. She replied that the baby had kicked and they both smiled.

Six Months Later

The baby had grown in size immensely and Rose was very pregnant looking. The Daleks had started taking rose to a sun bathe each day so her body could feed the baby healthy.

Nine Months Later

Rose's stomach was huge and healthy looking. Neither the Doctor nor Rose thought the Daleks could conduct a healthy and successful pregnancy. Rose started to get upset because she didn't want the baby to be taken away.

Eleven Months Later

Rose was almost complete she would soon be done with her pregnancy and her and the Doctor could leave.

''Doctor I don't want to leave without our child,'' she sobbed against his chest.

''I know, I know I will come up with a plan to get her back I promise,'' he said to her soothingly.

''Why do you think they need her?'' Rose asked.

''To be honest I have no idea,'' he said.

A few hours later after that conversation Rose sat up in bed and called for the Doctor.

''Doctor it's happening,'' she told him.

As soon as Rose said that a few nurse Daleks came in with a tray and had Rose lay down on it. They left with her and closed the door before the Doctor could go with them.

''No!'' he yelled pounding on the door.

Rose was rushed to the infirmary and started giving birth almost immediately the Dalek nurses were tending to her, but she was losing so much blood. After a few minutes she passed out.

The Doctor was frantic; he was pacing around the room wondering how long this was going to take.

The Doctor turned as the door opened and a Dalek came in.

''Where is she, where is rose!'' he shouted at the Dalek.

''THE FEMALE IS DECEASED,'' the Dalek answered.

The doctor felt his knees wobble a little, he backed up and couldn't feel anything.

''And the child?'' he asked

''ALSO DECEASED,'' the Dalek replied again.

''Can I have the bodies?'' doctor asked wanting to bury them.

''NEGATIVE THEY HAVE BEEN INCENERATED,'' the Dalek answered

''How did they die?'' he asked

''THE FEMALE DIED FROM BLOOD LOSS AND THE OFFSPRING WAS BORN DECEASED,'' the Dalek answered

The doctor didn't know what to feel it felt like a thousand brick lying on his hearts a grinding into them at the same time.

''YOU ARE TO LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY,'' the Dalek commanded.

The Doctor went back to his Tardis without another word. He climbed aboard and the Tardis hummed sadly to him at the loss of Rose.

''Rose,'' he whispered touching her jean jacket on the console.

He told himself this was his fault; she would have never been hurt if he didn't bring her along. The Tardis could feel his absolute despair and it shook from its own sobs.

Suddenly he stood up and tapped something out on the console.

''Tardis I want you to take me somewhere I can die and not regenerate,'' he said

The Tardis hummed in argument but she knew it was useless, the Doctor finally wanted to die. The Tardis whirred to life and took him the place where it thought he should die.

When it stopped the Doctor walked to the wooden doors one last time and opened them. He was in space he looked at the planet below.

It was Gallifrey.

He sighed in guilt and was surprised that it was still burning after all these years. He looked back at the console room and remembered all his companions and friends who he had taken along and it saddened him.

The Tardis forced a message into his head _'Rose wouldn't want you to do this'_.

He knew that she was right but, why would he want to continue? He had lost the only woman he had ever loved and their child.

Suddenly he turned around and marched back to the console. He was going to destroy the entire Dalek fleet, with no mercy. He was going to go in there and kill each and every one of them personally. Then he was going to recover Rose's ashes and spread them along her home planet.

And he knew exactly how he was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor rushed over to the console and tapped out the Mothership coordinates on the computer.

''Tardis open the console,'' he commanded.

The Tardis whirred in protest but eventually opened it revealing the Time Vortex. The Doctor absorbed it all and glowed gold. The Tardis arrived on the Mothership and the Doctor stepped out with Daleks surrounding him from all sides. But he just turned them into dust with a mental command.

He destroyed every Dalek on the ship except one chosen at random for questioning. Now where were Rose's ashes he asked himself? He couldn't find them on the ship but he could see two other life forces, besides the Dalek he had kept alive.

''Rose,'' he breathed.

He ran to a steel door and it was locked. He unlocked it with the vortex he ran in and was expecting Rose but instead got a small child. But it wasn't just a small child it was a baby, their baby. He reached for the digital print out sheet. It said her name was Cora Tyler.

''Cora,'' he whispered touching her cheek.

Then he remembered there was another life form aboard. He ran out to the door next to her's and opened it.

''Rose,'' he yelled this time.

As soon as he saw her the glow disappeared to beneath the surface.

She turned and saw him and she practically tripped running to him.

''Doctor,'' she screamed.

They just stood there and embraced each other for minutes on end.

''They took her, they took our daughter,'' Rose sobbed into his shoulder.

''No Miss Tyler, they haven't,'' he said taking her hand.

He led her to the room next door and picked her up and handed her to Rose. Rose held her close and kissed the Doctor.

''I didn't know if I would ever see you again,'' she said.

''How long was I gone for?'' he asked her.

''Two weeks,'' she replied.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose,'' he said kissing her cheek.

''It's fine,'' she replied.

''No it's not I left you with GENOCIDAL MONSTERS for two weeks!'' he yelled angrily.

''Doctor calm down in front of our daughter,'' she said looking firmly at him.

''Sorry I'm just so angry with myself.'' he said.

''It's ok,'' she said touching his shoulder softly.

''Why did they keep you alive?'' he asked.

''Something about offspring having a better survival rate with its mother,'' she said.

''They told me you were dead,'' he said

''Me too,'' she replied.

''Her name is Cora,'' she said.

''Yes I know,'' he smiled.

''How?'' she asked.

''Accidentally came in here before I came for you and I saw the name sheet,'' he explained.

''Why'd they do this?'' she asked.

''I don't know let's find out,'' he said walking towards the one remaining Dalek.

Halfway out he remembered Rose had their child in her arms and he turned around to her.

''I need you to go back to the Tardis and put Cora in there,'' he said

''Why?'' she questioned.

''Because I'm not going to put you or Cora in this kind of danger,'' he said in a commanding tone.

''Fine,'' she said walking the other way.

The Doctor turned in the other direction and marched off towards the Dalek. When he arrived he froze it in place. Rose was in no kind of danger he just didn't want her to see him with the Time Vortex.

''So…,'' he said to the Dalek.

''I could easily just look and see why but I think I'd rather hear you say it,'' he said coldly.

''SAY WHAT?'' the Dalek asked

''Why you trapped us forced us to have a child and then pretended we were dead, hmm?'' he said his anger rising.

''THE GOAL WAS TO EMOTIONALLY DAMAGE THE DOCTOR AND LEARN THE WEAKNESSESS OF A TIME LORD THROUGH YOUR OFFSPRING,'' it replied in its metallic voice.

''Well thanks, but you're going to die now,'' the Doctor said.

''MERCY,'' the Dalek pleaded.

''Not for you,'' the Doctor said leaning in close.

He leaned back and his eyes glowed gold for a second and then the Dalek was dust. He turned and walked back to the Tardis.

When he reached the Tardis he found Rose sitting on the console seat.

''Hello,'' he said walking in.

''Hi,'' she said softly.

''Where's Cora,'' he said standing there awkwardly.

''I put her in the crib, did you know that the Tardis can make rooms just like that,'' she said snapping her fingers

''Yeah I did,'' he said softly

''Well of course you did, that was a stupid question,'' she said walking to the opposite side of the console of him.

''There are no stupid questions rose, except for the stupid ones,'' he grinned at her.

''So what do we do now?'' she asked him looking down at the console.

''Well we can go to the Medusa Cascades or-'' he was cut off by Rose.

''Doctor you know what I mean,'' she said looking at him.

Of course he knew what she meant he wasn't an idiot but what was he supposed to say? That he had been hiding his feeling from her since day one? That they had been forced to have a child and now they would have to take care of her?

When he had been thinking his legs had carried him two feet from Rose Tyler. '_Curse my subconscious mind and it's intentions'_ he thought to himself.

He reached towards her and took her hand gently into his. He kissed it and smiled at her.

''Just because we are free doesn't mean I don't love you, I meant what I said in that cell,'' he said looking into her eyes.

''Doctor-'' she was cut off by him kissing her full on the mouth.

She moaned into his mouth and dug her hand into his hair. He leaned her against the console putting to hands on either side of her. They turned, him pressing her into to the golden column.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black door appear, his door. '_Thank you',_ he thought mentally towards the Tardis. He walked Rose backwards and pressed her to the door burying his lips in her neck. She moaned digging her hands into the nape of his neck.

He reached behind her twisting the knob letting them in. he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. The doctor then kicked the door shut behind him with his heel. Then he leaned forwards making them land on the bed.

He tore the white shirt the Daleks had dressed her in down the middle. He grinned seeing there was no bra beneath. She went for his black jacket, whipping it off his shoulders. Then she did the the same with his t-shirt. He flipped her over on her back, and started trailing kisses up her spine. He went back down taking off her pants and underwear.

She flipped herself back over removing his as well. He looked at her and she nodded. Then he pushed in painfully slow, wanting to cherish the moment. Rose wanted him to go faster, but he started pulling out slowly too. She wriggled beneath him, but the Doctor just smirked.

Suddenly he rammed himself into her, pounding her fast and hard. Rose let out a cry of pleasure, raking her nails down his back. He let out a sort of growl and kissed her ferociously.

''Doctor'', she whimpered.

''Mm'', he said still pounding her.

''More. Faster,'' she demanded throwing her head back onto the pillow.

Once again he obeyed her command, plowing into her she let out a sound of pleasure, but it wasn't a low moan, it was a scream. She could feel herself reaching the peak and so could the Doctor.

Rose clutched his shoulders shuddering releasing herself. The Doctor let go to, and they both collapsed. He would never say it out loud but she seemed tighter even after she had given birth.

He rolled off her and clutched her to his side. They were both still breathing heavy but soon their breath calmed and they fell asleep in loving embrace.


End file.
